greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Yondalla
| domini = Bene, Legge, Protezione | domini5 = Vita | arma preferita = Spada Corta }} Yondalla è la divinità capo del pantheon Halfling e dea della Fertilità, della Protezione e della Comunità. Descrizione Yondalla è rappresentata come una forte donna halfling dai capelli rossi-dorati, ha uno sguardo fiero e determinato. Gli halflig parlano di due aspetti principali di Yondalla, quello da Protettrice, e quello da Provvidente. In quanto Provvidente, è dea della fertilità e della crescita, della nascita e della giovinezza. Può rendere fertili le cose sterili e aumentare la velocità di crescita delle piante e animali di quanto desideri. Allo stesso modo può rendere sterili le cose fertili e invecchiare, avvizzire o uccidere tanto facilmente quanto crei, sebbene spingerla a tanto sia molto difficile. In quanto Protettrice, Yondalla interdice le influenze malvage e dona agli halfling la forza e la determinazione per difendersi. In tale aspetto Yondalla utilizza spesso le sue abilità da illusionista per proteggere i suoi adoratori. Relazioni Yondalla's allies include Bahamut, Berronar Truesilver, Corellon Larethian, Garl Glittergold, Pelor, and Moradin. Yondalla is the leader of the halfling pantheon of gods, often collectively known as Yondalla's Children. They include Arvoreen, Brandobaris, Cyrrollalee, Sheela Peryroyl, and Urogalan. Her foes include the goblin pantheons and Urdlen. Tra gli alleati di Yondalla vi sono Bahamut, Berronar Truesilver, Corellon Larethian, Garl Glittergold, Pelor e Moradin. Yondalla è a capo del pantheon halfling, che viene spesso chiamato i "Figli di Yondalla". Nel pantheon vi sono Arvoreen, Brandobaris, Cyrrollalee, Sheela Peryroyl e Urogalan. Tra i suoi nemici vi è il pantheon goblin e Urdlen. Adoratori Yondalla favorisce i suoi fedeli quando questi aiutano gli altri e rispettano i morti. Non approva i sacrifici e l'uccisione di altri halfling. Il suo animale sacro è la colomba. Chierici I chierici di Yondalla indossano mantelli giallo-verdi. Druidi Artefatti e Reliquie Templi e Rituali Yondalla è venerata nelle case degli halfling. Settimanalmente gli halfling fanno delle offerte di cibo in suo onore. Giorni Sacri Gli halfling si prendono un giorno alla settimana di riposo per poter venerare Yondalla. Durante questa giornata solitamente riposano, giocano e mangiano. Reame Yondalla abita nel reame halfling dei Campi Verdi, che si trova sul Monte Celestia. Galleria Simbolo Sacro - Yondalla 2.jpg|Il simbolo di Yondalla in Dei e Semidei Bibliografia *Eric L. Boyd. Demihuman Deities. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. *Eric L. Boyd e Erik Mona. Fedi e Pantheon. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Skip Williams. Razze delle Terre Selvagge. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2007. *Colin McComb. On Hallowed Ground. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Douglas Niles. The Complete Book of Gnomes and Halflings. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Renton, Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Carl Sargent. Monster Mythology. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *James M. Ward e Robert J. Kuntz. Deities and Demigods. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1980. *Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook e Skip Williams. Manuale del Giocatore: Manuale Base I v.3.5. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Jeff Grubb, David Noonan e Bruce R. Cordell. Manuale dei Piani. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. *Wizard RPG Team. Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2018. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Pantheon Halfling Categoria:Divinità Maggiore